


goodbye is often the hardest word

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: When she wakes up on her daughter's first day of pre-school, Felicity's pretty sure she's going to be the one who's wreck in the doorway to her classroom. Turns out, she was wrong and her husband's got her beat on that one...Future fic feat. adorable tiny genius Ophelia Queen





	goodbye is often the hardest word

The alarm in the morning is usually Felicity’s worst nightmare but today, it’s even worse.

The sound is loud and harrowing and it rips through her comfortable sleep like a knife, each ring like a knife to her heart.

And okay, so maybe she’s being a little overdramatic, but she is her mother’s daughter and today’s Ophelia’s first day at preschool and she really doesn’t want to leave her baby. What if she thinks she’s abandoning her? What if she hates it?

The alarm suddenly stops and it is replaced by soft kisses on her temple which she admits is a lot nicer wakeup call but it doesn’t mean she wants to face today anymore.

“I know you’re awake. I can practically see your brain working.” Her husband’s amused voice rings out and she groans, a pout coming across her face.

“If I just keep sleeping, can today just not happen?” She groans and Oliver chuckles, his arms coming around her. She groans as he lifts her up but he’s too strong to resist and it’s not as if she doesn’t enjoy being wrapped up in his embrace.

“Baby, she is going to be fine. She’s going to love school because she’s got her momma’s brains and thank heaven for that.” Oliver smiles and kisses her softly, holding her tightly on his lap.

“But…” She tries but is cut off once again by her husband’s lips.

“Honey, we have talked this through, we both agreed that preschool is the best option for her and she’s going to be in the same building as you all day because _you_ are the best boss in the world.” He smiles and she rolls her eyes, cuddling close to him. The preschool on her office’s second floor was something she was insistent on. Her own mother had struggled so much with childcare before Felicity went to school and she knew that there were many parents in the same situation so she had agreed on a creche and a preschool which was free to all Smoak Technologies employees.

“You don’t think we’re abandoning her?” She asks, tears filling her eyes as she looks up at her husband. “She’s only three.”

“And she’s the smartest three-year-old I’ve ever met. She used the word indubitably the other day. I mean, she may not have said it right but it was in the right context.” He comments and Felicity chuckles, leaning into his stroking of her hair.

“She is really smart.” She smiles and Oliver does too, kissing her forehead.

“Yeah, she’s her momma through and through.” He smiles and Felicity sighs, holding him back tightly. “If you’re this bad now, what are you gonna be like when William goes to college next year?”

“We are so _not_ talking about that today.” She groans and he chuckles, kissing her softly.

“I love you momma bear.” He tells her and she smiles.

“I love you too.”

“I’ll go get William up, he has homework to finish.” Oliver rolls his eyes and lifts her off his lap, kissing her deeply before he smiles, moving out of the room.

Felicity forces herself into the shower, reminding herself that she did agree to this and that this is the right thing for her baby. She dresses quickly, pulling her favorite heels on, knowing that she needs the confidence boost they give her today. She swipes on some lipstick to match her skirt and ties half of her hair up out of her face, seeing as today is filled with meetings with investors and if she leaves it fully down, she’ll probably end up tearing it out.

Her heels click as she heads down the corridor, hearing the soft lull of her husband and stepson’s voices and she smirks as she hears William complaining about his creative writing class again.

Her little angel is still asleep in her bed, blonde hair fanned out around her like a halo and her nightdress falling off of her shoulders. Felicity has to smile at the sight, the yellow tones of her room only making her look more like the savior that she is to both her mother and father.

Felicity opens the drapes and then settles on the edge of Ophelia’s bed, softly stroking her hair to wake her up.

“Momma?” Her soft voice asks and Felicity smiles, stroking her knuckles over her soft cheek.

“Morning Liabug.” She smiles and Ophelia does too, stretching her arms above her head as she yawns.

“Hi.” She smiles adorably and Felicity sighs at how much bigger she appears than yesterday. Did she grow overnight? Surely not. “I get to go to school today?”

“Yeah baby, are you excited?” She asks as Ophelia sits up and she sorts out her little nightdress so that it’s no longer slipping off her body.

“And I can wear my new outfit?” She asks, almost bouncing out of excitement and Felicity chuckles, pressing her lips to her sweet head.

“Definitely. Shall we go wash up so that we can get you dressed?” She asks and Ophelia nods, stretching her arms up to Felicity. Her mother is more than happy to comply, knowing how clingy her baby can be in the mornings and they head into the bathroom to get ready.

Soon enough, she’s dressed and ready. She looks so sweet in her little white top with flowers all over it and her burgundy overall dress. Her little boots are waiting by the door and Felicity manages to get her to sit still long enough to brush her blonde curls into pigtails.

“Daddy!” She grins when she sees Oliver stood by the stove as they head into the kitchen and Oliver spins, a bright smile on his face. He scoops her into his arms and kisses her all over her face, delighting in her giggles.

“Well good morning my big girl! Look at you all dressed and ready for school!” He smiles widely at her, lifting her up high in the air and she grins proudly.

“You look super cool Lia-Bia.” William smiles from his seat at the island. “Has Felicity cried on you yet?”

Felicity rolls her eyes at her stepson and ruffles his hair as she passes him. “Watch it you, I can stop your phone from working in less than a minute.”

“Why would Momma be crying? Are you sad Momma?” Ophelia asks and Felicity smiles, kissing her cheek after Oliver settles her easily on his hip.

“No, my sweet girl, I’m fine. Your brother’s just teasing.” She reassures her baby and heads for the coffee machine.

“Honey, there’s one I just made by the sink,” Oliver tells her and she grins, stroking her hand down his arm as she passes again.

“You are an angel, an absolute angel.” She tells him and he chuckles, conspicuously palming her butt as she reaches for the mug and she rolls her eyes at him, tutting a little.

“What do you say Liabug? Do you want some waffles?” Oliver asks and Ophelia lets out a whoop of agreement which has all three of them chuckling as he swings her into her seat at the table.

“Momma? Will you eat with me?” The three-year-old asks and Felicity smiles, taking her cup of coffee and sliding into the seat next to her.

“Always baby girl.” She smiles and kisses her blonde curls. Oliver appears with a plate and a kiss for both his girls before he settles in across from them with a plate for him and one for William.

“Will buddy, come eat something please,” Oliver tells him and the teenager huffs, shutting his laptop screen and flopping down into the seat next to his father.

“Creative writing still giving you trouble?” Felicity asks him as she tucks in, keeping an eye on Ophelia but she smiles when she sees that Oliver has already cut her waffles up into toddler sized pieces.

“When is it not? Why did I have to take an English class? It’s going to bring my whole GPA down.” He groans and Felicity smiles sympathetically.

“Unfortunately it’s required to get your diploma.” She reminds him and he rolls his eyes.

“That’s dumb.”

“That’s life.” Oliver reminds him and gestures to the plate in front of him. “Eat, or you’ll be late to pick up Zoe.”

That pushes the teenager into action and he practically scarves down his food, not wanting to leave his girlfriend waiting.

“Alright, swallow bud.” Felicity chuckles as he polishes off the last bite ridiculously quickly.

“He’s just excited to see his girlfriend. One day apart is far too long.” Oliver smirks and Felicity chuckles as William rolls his eyes.

“Like you two can talk.” He reminds them and Oliver shrugs his shoulders.

“Didn’t say it was a bad thing buddy.”

“I’ll see you guys later. Love you. Have a good day Lia-Bia.” He smiles as he puts his plate in the sink, scoops up his laptop and backpack and walks over to his sister, kissing her when she turns her face towards him. “Ugh, you’re covered in syrup.”

“Bye Will, I loooooove you!” She grins and kisses him all over his face, covering him in syrup.

Oliver and Felicity laugh as he grabs a wipe, bidding their son a good day and reminding him to drive safely.

“We can go now, Momma?” Ophelia asks as she finishes her food and Felicity chuckles.

“I think you need a wipe first munchkin. Come here.” She smiles and lifts her daughter to sit on the counter next to the sink, wetting a cloth before removing the syrup from her face.

“Now?” She asks and Oliver laughs.

“Slow down baby, you wanna see your lunch I packed you?” He asks and she nods, making grabby hands towards the lunchbox.

Felicity smiles as Oliver talks their daughter through every item in there as well as telling her what the little note he’d packed said. She can’t help but start to tear up at the sweet moment and distracts herself by packing her own bag, making sure she’s got the paperwork she brought home to work on as well as her tablet and her phone.

“We ready Momma?” Oliver asks once she’s done and she nods, holding the door open and locking it as Oliver carries Ophelia out to the car.

Ophelia babbles away in the car, happily chatting about anything and everything as she is wont to do. Felicity smiles at her over her shoulder, her hand clasped tightly in Oliver’s as he drives.

They’re quickly waved into the parking garage for Smoak Technologies and Felicity smiles, turning towards her baby. Now that they’re here, now that Ophelia’s so excited and she’s been reassured by her husband numerous times that everything’s gonna be okay, Felicity’s excited for her baby.

“You ready, my sweet girl?” She asks and Ophelia nods, pulling at the straps of her car seat.

“We gotta go, Momma! I don’t wanna be late and miss meeting all my new friends!” The three-year-old insists and Oliver and Felicity share a smile.

“Okay, hang on baby.” Felicity laughs and is out of the car in an instant, smiling reassuringly at Oliver as she unstraps Ophelia and lifts her into her arms.

“I need my lunchbox, Momma!” The little girl insists and Oliver laughs, holding it up.

“I got it Liabug,” Oliver reassures her and Ophelia nods, cuddling into Felicity.

“Let’s go!”

Felicity smiles and feels Oliver wrap his arm around her as they head inside and up to the second floor. Ophelia is practically buzzing with excitement and Felicity is suddenly so happy for her, knowing that she’s going to thrive.

“Alright my little superstar, can you go stand by that wall? Let Momma get a picture of you.” Felicity insists and Ophelia does as she’s told as she’s placed on the ground. She smiles so widely that her eyes close and Felicity smirks as she hears her husband sniffling as she snaps a few photos. “You okay there, hon?”

“Oh yeah, totally fine.” He tells her and she chuckles as she watches him wipe away the tears.

“Okay baby, you ready?” She asks and Ophelia nods, practically running down the corridor to the door into the preschool.

“Well hello there, Miss Ophelia, how are you today?” The teacher asks, smiling down at the excited little girl.

“Excited Miss Farrow! It’s my first day today!” Ophelia grins and Oliver and Felicity finally catch up with her, hand in hand.

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen, it’s nice to see you again.” Miss Farrow smiles at them and they nod politely before turning their attention to Ophelia. “Can you say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy for me Ophelia? I think Daddy has your lunchbox there as well.”

“Bye, Momma! Bye Daddy! I love you!” Their little angel grins, throwing her arms around them and kissing them both.

“Have the best day baby, okay? I love you so much. William’s gonna come and pick you up but he’ll bring you up to Momma’s office to say goodbye first, okay?” Felicity smiles, adjusting her little outfit and Ophelia nods, her bright grin plastered on her face.

“Daddy? Are you okay?” She asks, turning to look at her father who is in tears as he stares at his little girl.

“Yeah baby, I’m okay. I just love you so much.” He reassures her, pulling her close to him for one last hug. “You have a fantastic day, okay? And you can tell me all about it when I get home.”

“Okay, Daddy! Can I have my lunchbox please?” She asks, stepping back and reaching out for the box. Felicity bites the inside of her cheek in amusement as she watches the idea of not handing it over play over in her husband’s head.

Finally, he passes it to her and Ophelia grins, clasping it tightly and looking up at her teacher.

“Bye, Momma! Bye Daddy! I love you!” She waves and Miss Farrow smiles at them sympathetically as she steers Ophelia over to her chair.

“Come on hon, we’ve gotta go else she’s going to get confused,” Felicity tells her husband who is standing in the door, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“What if you were right? What if she’s not ready? What if…” He trails off and Felicity chuckles, tugging him outside and into the corridor with one last look at Ophelia who is already happily writing out full sentences on a whiteboard, little genius that she is.

“This certainly is a role reversal, huh? Honey, you were right this morning. She’s so ready, she’s so smart and she needs to be in an environment where they can nurture that. She’s going to have the best day, she’ll probably manage to convince her brother to take her out for ice-cream cause she’s got us all wrapped around her little finger and she’ll be back home before you’ve even finished your meetings for the day.” She assures him and Oliver hums, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Just… when did she get so big? She’s my baby girl.” He asks and Felicity chuckles, stroking his cheek.

“And she always will be. What are you gonna be like when William goes to college next year?” She jokes and he glares at her.

“I thought we weren’t talking about that today.” He throws back at her and she chuckles.

“Baby, she’ll be fine and if anything goes wrong, not that it will, I’m only ten floors up.” She smiles and Oliver takes a deep breath, nodding.

“She’ll make friends right?” He asks and Felicity chuckles.

“Oliver, she’s the most charming three-year-old I’ve ever met. She’s gonna be fine.” She laughs and shakes her head at how much they’ve flipped roles in the space of a morning.

“Okay, okay. I just… have you got some time for coffee or something? I don’t think I can go straight to work.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, kissing him softly.

“Yeah, I’ve got time. Coffee sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Momma!” An excited voice calls from her open office door right around three thirty and Felicity grins as her baby flies across the office and into her arms.

“Well, hello there, Liabug! Where’s your brother?” She asks, hugging her girl close to her and breathing in the smell of her.

“He’s coming, I’m just faster than him! Zoe’s with him! I heard them coming down the hall while I was waiting with Miss Farrow and I told her ‘that’s the voice of someone I love! That’s my big brother!’” She explains excitedly as William and Zoe appear in the doorway, all three of their hearts melting at the words that have just come out of Ophelia’s mouth. Digg always said that a combination of Felicity’s warm personality and the Queen charm would be a force to be reckoned with and Ophelia is walking proof of that.

“Hi Will, hi Zoe.” She greets and the teenagers wave, both stepping further into the office. “So, how was your day Liabug?”

“So good Momma! We spelled things out and sang the alphabet and drew pictures and I drew all of our family and Will said we can put it on the fridge when we get home!” Ophelia rambles excitedly and Felicity smiles, kissing her soft cheek.

“That sounds incredible baby girl, I’m so glad you had such a good first day.” She tells her and Ophelia nods with a grin.

“And Miss Farrow said I get to go back tomorrow!” She tells them all and Felicity chuckles, hugging her girl tightly.

“Really? Well, aren’t you a lucky lady?” She grins and tickles Ophelia a little, delighting in how she squirms in her arms.

“Stop it, Momma!” She squeals and Felicity laughs, kissing her face over and over. “Will said we can go get ice cream.”

“Oh yeah, what flavor you gonna get?” Felicity asks, sending her son and his girlfriend a knowing look.

“Rocky road!” Ophelia declares and Felicity grins.

“That’s my girl! Momma will be home soon, okay?” She tells her and Ophelia nods.

“Okay Momma, I love you! I hope the rest of your day is super duper!” She grins and Felicity chuckles, hugging her girl close for just a second longer.

“Thank you, baby, I love you so much.”

“Come on Lia, let’s go see which elevator comes first!” Zoe grins in fake excitement as Ophelia kisses her mother once more before whooping and rushing out of the room with her brother’s girlfriend.

“Thanks, Zoe!” Felicity calls after her, turning back to her son. “How was school?”

“Good.” He grins and Felicity chuckles, knowing she won’t get more out of him. “So, how much did you cry this morning?” He teases as she rolls her eyes.

“Not that much actually, your father on the other hand…” She trails off and William laughs loudly.

“Knew he would, he’s a softie when it comes to his girls.” William teases, shaking his head at her and Felicity sends him a look.

“When it comes to his family…” She tells him and William nods, walking around the desk to hug her. “I’ll be home in a few hours, don’t burn the house down or feed your sister too much sugar.”

“Those definitely sound like things you’re more prone to doing.” He teases and she rolls her eyes.

“Do as I say, not as I do young man.” She winks and he laughs.

“See you later, love you.”

“Love you too! Drive safe!” She calls after him and picks up her phone to see six texts from Oliver asking after Ophelia. She hits call on his contact and smiles, safe in the knowledge that they’re all gonna be okay.


End file.
